Tell Me A Beautiful Lie
by TheGryfter
Summary: AU version of Bride. It started with a dance, and a moment... One night. Of magic, love lost and gained, and tragedy. And lives, altered forever.
1. Prologue

A/N: Written, again, for the fanfic challenge at Summerofclois. My somewhat drastically different take on Bride. Reading the prologue, you'll think nothing much is going to happen. Trust me, that's just an illusion. I address Lana, Lois, and Doomsday. This fic tortured me in the writing of it. You'll see why. Please, please review... I'd like to know if affected you, as much as it did me...

Thanks in advance...

"**Tell Me A Beautiful Lie"**

~*~

…**prologue…**

~*~

"_As happens sometimes, a moment settled…"_

He grabbed her hand before she could escape. Gently, though, like coaxing a frightened child from out of the shadows. The look she gave him was half-surprise, half-challenge. A quicksilver smile. A tilt of the head. They stepped closer…

"…_and hovered and remained…"_

He'd always been clumsy when he danced. Gangly, too-tall, the rhythm wasn't there… until that night. He focused only on her and the music seemed to seep it's way into their forms as they blended together… swaying in perfect symmetry. This was… graceful. Then some idiot bumped into her, knocking her against him. Okay, not so graceful…

"…_for much more than a moment…"_

They stood apart now. Two feet that might as well have been a chasm. He found her eyes… hazel, that glinted with warmth and promise. She searched his eyes for… something. Hope, maybe…? Her hand, lifting of it's own accord to find it's rest above his heart. It was beating way too fast. He shivered at the touch, but couldn't break away…

"…_and time stopped and movement stopped…"_

The world was her eyes. There was nothing else. No other vision but her… no other sound but the beating of her heart in time to his own… Magnetic. A pull stronger than any either had felt before… drawing them in…

"…_for much, much more than a moment…"_

This was it. There are moments that sneak up on you, blinding you with their intensity. Crashing through the still of night that your life has become and you know, _you know_… that it's going to change everything. This was that moment. As their eyes closed, and each allowed the warmth of the other to guide them. Lips marking their path to a kiss that would explode the world…

"No way! I can't believe it! Oh, my God!"

"…_and then the moment was gone…"_

Lana.


	2. Lana

~*~

…**lana…**

~*~

How many times?

How many times had he climbed these very steps to see her standing there like that? Caught in the light of the moon spilling through the loft window… like a photograph. Beautiful, but…

But…

But nothing more than that. Just a captured moment – eternal in it's vision, for sure, but not real. Because photographs don't change. They don't grow. And their beauty suffers because of it. A master craftsmen can sculpt a rose in crystal, and catch the light of the sun in it's mirrored surface, but it would forever be a shadow of the rose itself. Because, after all, the true magic of a rose, is that it must die…

"Lana?"

She turned. She didn't smile. He didn't expect her too.

"Hi, Clark."

Her voice was soft and tinged with… something. She looked different. She'd cut her hair. She carried herself differently too. Straighter, with a little more confidence. He was glad, in a way, that she'd found some strength somewhere. Strength that didn't come from him. But there was more… A shield, a… guardedness that was more pronounced than ever. He realised it had always been there. Even before… everything. Lana Lang had always been a bit afraid of him. The knowledge made him sad.

He realised he was staring when she squinted at him, and the defensiveness of her stance grew even more pronounced.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"That's one way to describe it."

"Is there another way?"

"Shocked. Confused, "he paused, "Hurt."

Lana blinked. She turned away from him, crossing the short distance to the window. Clark made no move to bridge the gap. He watched her though, wary for some reason.

"I just came to see Chloe," she explained, "To congratulate her."

"Then you're just going to leave again?"

He couldn't keep the accusing tone out of his voice. To be honest, he didn't try.

"I know I hurt you," she said, still not looking at him.

"You put a modern twist on it," he said, "A Dear John DVD is definitely 21st century."

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Clark," she finally turned around, and familiar tears coated her lashes.

"Right. You said."

She sighed and turned away again. To Clark, it seemed like a frozen tableau of their lives together. One of them always turning away. If he was more inclined, he'd wonder why that was. But he wasn't. It didn't really matter. It didn't change the fact that that's what they always did.

"You seemed pretty comfortable out there," she said suddenly, jerking him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"On the dance floor."

"_As happens sometimes, a moment settled…"_

Clark allowed the memory of his almost-kiss with Lois to carry him for a few seconds, like drifting on a soft cloud, before turning his attention back to Lana.

"You saw that?"

"I'm not surprised."

"At what?"

"That you're together," she said, "You and Lois…"

A flash.

A memory from another time, another place…

"_Lois? She's… bossy! She's stuck up! She's rude! I can't stand her!"_

"_The best ones always start that way…"_

Clark almost laughed at the memory. Almost.

"Lois and I…"

"You don't have to explain to me, Clark."

Lana finally left the sanctuary of the window, bypassing the tiny desk and coming close to him. For some reason, Clark had to fight the urge to back away.

"I expected you to move on," she continued, "When I left… it's what I wanted for you."

"You expected me to move on after just a few months?" he countered.

"Haven't you?"

Clark thought about it for a second.

"No," he said, finally, "But I want to."

They didn't say anything for a while.

"Clark, I'm–"

"If you say you're sorry, I'm leaving!"

Clark was surprised by the harshness of his tone. For some reason, this whole scene was just making him angry. He felt trapped… caught in a loop he couldn't escape and he resented that.

"You don't get to say you're sorry," Clark held her gaze, forcing her to acknowledge the pain she'd put him through, "Even if what happened to you was my fault, you had to know that I was doing everything – _everything – _I could to save you. And when you came out of it, I didn't expect…" he had to force himself to pause, to calm down, to find the right words, "All I wanted from you, if nothing else, was a goodbye."

Lana didn't respond. She looked hurt. Clark didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't carry this anymore. Months without an answer, without a way forward… without knowing if a part of him had left forever… He was done with it.

"Is that what this is?" she asked, at last, "A goodbye?"

"I think it has to be," said Clark.

Silence. An infinity of it. A lifetime's worth of _the-right-things-to-say_ hung between them. Right then, Clark knew they could never be said. Too much had happened. Too much pain thrown at each other in anger, and bitterness and mistrust. Too much…

"Goodbye, Lana," he turned to leave.

"Will you go to her?" the edge of panic in her voice stopped him on the stairs.

Clark forced himself to look at her.

"Does it matter?" he countered.

"I think it does."

"Then yes…" he said, "I am."

He looked down, then muttered, more to himself that to her, "If she'll have me..."

Then, maybe for the first real time, Clark Kent walked away from Lana Lang. And a weight he didn't even realise he was carrying, shifted… and was gone.


	3. Lois

~*~

…**lois…**

~*~

"It's like, I was going along and it just snuck up on me," Lois wasn't even looking at Oliver anymore, trying to sift through the crash of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her, "And I tried to ignore it, but there are these… moments, that you can't. Maybe I was reading it wrong. And to add insult to injury, it all went down at tonight's tribute to romantic bliss."

She finally looked at him, trying to cover the pain in a veneer of flippancy. Oliver's sympathetic attempt at an encouraging smile told her that she'd failed. He could see it. She couldn't hide it. Lois sighed.

"I know it sounds sappy," she admitted, "But I thought… just for a minute… that someone needed _me_."

"Well, I'm sure he needs you, Lois," said Oliver, his voice carrying a confidence she couldn't buy into right then.

True to form, Lois huffed away the suggestion, "That's sweet of you to say, but… how do you know?"

"Because I know Clark."

He said it so simply, she was stunned. She looked at him, and… was that a self-satisfied smirk on his face? It was so knowing. He saw it.

How?

Why?

She didn't know, but… this man who, in the space of a few seconds had gone from an awkward-to-be-around ex-boyfriend, to someone she could confide in… he knew. Somehow… he knew. Lois returned the smile. With more relief than she could have imagined just a few minutes ago, when she'd shanghaied a bottle of champagne in an attempt to drown her sorrow in a cliché.

Oliver looked like he was about to say something else, when a shadow appeared behind him.

"Can I cut in?"

Clark stood halfway out the door, looking down on them. Lois' heart literally skipped a beat at the sight of him, but she was damned if she was going to let him see her so flustered.

"Sure, Smallville," she quipped, rising quickly to her feet, "He's all yours."

Before she could make good on the escape she so desperately wanted, Oliver was in front of her, gripping her shoulders.

"No," he said, forcing her to stand still, "No two-steps back on this one."

He let her go, and turned to Clark.

"Any shrimp cocktail left?" he asked.

Clark grinned, "Not if Jimmy has anything to say about it. I'm sure even Chloe's jealous of the way he was eyeing those platters tonight."

Oliver chuckled, "I'll go show him the error of his ways then."

He stepped past the taller man, clapping him on the shoulder. Then he disappeared inside.

Lois was still fighting the almost primal urge to run. Not back inside, where platitudes of love and marriage would only make her nauseous. No, she wanted to run across the fields, through the night, and back to the city where she could lose herself in the noise and the crowds. At least, she hoped.

Clark stepped fully out onto the porch. He seemed hesitant to get any closer, but his gaze was steady. Like he'd made up his mind about something.

"Where's Lana?" she asked, because she couldn't help herself.

Clark shrugged, "Inside, I guess."

"You guess?" Lois cocked an eyebrow at that, "The hip re-attachment not taking yet?"

Clark actually laughed. It was short, but it was a laugh.

"We talked," he admitted, "We said the things we needed to say."

"And what was that?" she asked, again, because she couldn't help it. Curiosity was a curse. Just ask any suicidal cat.

"Goodbye."

That stumped her for a second. She'd been prepared for a number of admissions – all of them, admittedly, painful – but not that.

"She only just got back," Lois pointed out.

"I know," said Clark, "And… in a way, I'm glad she came back when she did."

Lois' heart seized up inside her. The implications of what he'd just said bringing forth an onslaught of tears that she was scared she wouldn't be able to fight.

He was glad she'd come back. Because Lana's entrance – so fashionably late and cruelly timed – had stopped what she'd known was going to happen. She was going to kiss Clark Kent, and, maybe more importantly in her view, he was going to kiss _her_. But Lana had put a stop to all that, and Clark was glad.

Her distress must have registered because, suddenly concerned, Clark took a step towards her. Lois took an equal step back, keeping their distance constant.

"No, Lois..." he said, "You don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do," she said.

"No, you don't."

"You made yourself perfectly clear."

"No, I didn't."

"The words came out of your mouth and they were received, loud and clear," she said, "Mission accomplished. It's probably a good thing, I agree. No boundaries were crossed. There doesn't have to be any awkwardness between us now. It was a… a lapse. A moment of insanity. And now, since we're on the same page, we can't just forget about it and carry on, right? The world's the right side up again, and we don't…"

"My God!" Clark cut her off. He looked like he couldn't decide if he should laugh or scream, or both, "Are you even capable of shutting up for two seconds?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you gave me like… even half a gap, I could explain!"

"Well, I don't want your explanations!"

"Too bad, because you're gonna listen to 'em anyway!"

And just like that, they were screaming at each other. Clark had to wonder what it was about this woman that could flip his switches like that. She was a rollercoaster. Sometimes fun, sometimes terrifying, and it was only rarely that he was right side up. He took a long breath. The fact that she was actually quiet and listening to him, typically, threw him off his stride.

"I think I know now that… I didn't want it to happen like that," he said.

"You didn't want _what_ to happen?"

"I didn't want to kiss you like that."

Lois let out an exasperated sigh, grimacing as she broke eye contact, staring at the floor instead.

"Wow…" she muttered, "You really suck at this…"

"I mean…" Clark tried to compose himself, "I mean… the timing was wrong. Or it would have been wrong down the line, and…"

"This is why I never shut up," said Lois, cutting in, "Because when you talk, I might as well be speaking to Shelby for all the sense you make."

"I'm trying."

"Well, Just stop!" she was angry now, "I don't need you to try … whatever it is you think you're trying. Not tonight. I've had enough. Enough… drama. Enough awkward moments. Enough…"

She didn't get any farther.

She didn't get any farther, because Clark chose that moment to kiss her. She was still talking when he did it, so their teeth clapped together, and she was thrown a little of balance, making Clark stumble too. And it was awkward, and rushed and… geeky, and…

Perfect.

Clark broke away. When he did, she saw that his blue-green eyes were twinkling.

"Hey," he said, not even trying to fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, "That shut you up."

So he did it again.

The second kiss was… well, it was bliss. Soft, of course. Their lips seemed to melt on contact. His tongue slid out, slowly, and caught the tip of her own, sending a thousand watt jolt through both their spines. Lois felt his hands on the small of her back. Large, strong hands that pulled her just that little closer. Almost in slow motion she wound her arms around his neck as she pushed forward. They were exploring each other now… with touch and taste and hunger… and what they found there just felt… so… right.

A candyfloss haze descended over her mind and she let go. All she knew was the firmness of his body held flush against hers. The tanginess of his mouth, dipped in delicate champagne and, again, the way it all felt so right.

They only broke the kiss because their other option was passing out.

Lois stuttered back a few steps until she hit the porch rail. She was grateful. It stopped her from collapsing. Clark was woozy, actually swaying on his feet. Matching flustered smiles broke out on their faces as their eyes locked once again. The smile intensified into disbelieving giggles. The giggles weren't satisfied and mutated into snorts. The snorts jack-hammered and then… full-blown laughter. It was a release. Clark couldn't believe that so much emotion could surge up inside him in so short a time and he just let it all out. Lois had her hands planted on her knees, doubled up as she cackled away like a crazy person. It took a while, but the laughter died down, and they just looked at each other, soft smiles lingering.

"That's why I didn't want it to happen on that dance floor," said Clark, when he regained the ability to speak, "I didn't want her hanging over us. I didn't ever want you to wonder if I… if I was thinking of her when I was kissing you. That's why."

Lois found the strength to stand. She just regarded him for a moment, taking in the sincerity of his words. It washed over her like a warm summer rain, and she relaxed. Stepping close again, she lightly grazed the side of his face with the tips of her fingers. That same electricity sparkled where skin met skin and she shuddered at the wonder of it. Standing on tip toe, she kissed him again. A whisper of a kiss, really… as light as the passing of a butterfly.

"Then, I'm glad," she admitted.

Clark grinned. All the urgency, and joy and relief he felt was in that grin and she returned it.

"Are we going to talk about what this means?" she asked.

"I think it's obvious what it means," said Clark, "Somewhere along the way I bumped my head, lost my mind completely, and fell in love with you."

"What?" she swallowed, blinking rapidly.

"I said, I bumped my head and…"

"No," she said, "The last part."

"Oh," Clark's grin was cheeky now, "You mean the part where I love you?"

"Yeah, that part," if she wasn't careful she was going to pull a muscle she was smiling so hard, "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again!" she commanded.

"I love you."

"Again!"

Like a kid with a new toy. Honestly!

"Nu uh…" Clark shook his head, "Your turn."

"No! One more time!"

"I love you!" he shouted.

Faster than even Bart could dream she was back in his arms. Her tongue blazing a trail down his throat. The passion behind it was like a flame and Clark didn't give a damn how much he got burned.

That's when he heard it.

Thunder in the distance… on a cloudless night. A deep, rumble that reverberated in a shockwave of tiny, almost indiscernible ripples. But Clark heard it. He felt it.

"Clark? Clark, what's the matter?"

_Oh__ no, she thought, There he goes again…_

Then Lois heard it too. Like a battering ham from heaven, striking the earth with a force that echoed out over the landscape. It was chilling. Clark listened intently. The beat, if that's what it was, was steady.

THUMP!

One, two…

THUMP!

One, two…

THUMP!

One, two…

Then nothing. But Clark picked up something else… a whistling sound. His head jerked upwards. He could just make it out. Like something heavy, falling from a great height.

CRASH!

When it came, the impact was sudden, and terrible. Clark knew immediately that whatever it was had struck the barn. He heard the splintering of wood and the terrified screams. Clark jerked toward the anguished sounds, but Lois grabbed at his jacket.

"Clark!" she screamed.

Clark only had time for one, fleeting look, before he tore out of her grasp and sped towards the barn. The lights were out. People running, scampering, flying everywhere, and the screams… Dust choked the air, making it hard to see. A shadow… in the corner… a huge, looming shape, oddly disfigured, and then…

_It_… roared.

The sound wasn't human. It came from some unknown place… deep in the jungles of the sub-conscious where that thought always lingered…

"_Here be dragons…"_

"Jimmy!"

That was Chloe's voice. Clark shoved through the crowd, trying not to hurt the wedding guests who were scattering in all directions in a blind panic. He saw Chloe, crouched in a corner over a very still shape. Above her, the monster crouched, an eerie, primal growl stirring in the back of it's throat.

"Hey, ugly!"

The beast's head swung up, and Clark was caught in it's baleful glare. There was hatred there… hatred and malice…

It stood, throwing back it's arms. It's roar ripped the night once again. It was roughly humanoid… _very_ roughly. About twice the size of a gorilla, it looked like a nightmare of a troll, carved from stone with a blunt chisel. The air crackled around him as Clark bent time and space, crossing the length of the barn in two great strides. His fist arced round, clubbing the monster in a blow that would have toppled a building. It shot backwards, like something out of a canon. Shattering the back wall of the barn.

Clark swung round. Chloe was on her knees, sobbing, her arms clutched around Jimmy's neck. There was so much blood.

"Chloe, don't…"

Clark felt something grab the back of his shirt, and then he was travelling. Upward. He punched through the roof of the barn at an incredible velocity. Lungs devoid of air, he gasped as he tumbled back to earth with the force of a meteor. He struck the ground, ripping a three foot crater and sending up a dust cloud. Clark gasped, pain tearing through his back. He could taste blood.

"Clark!"

It was Lois. She was crouching over him, her hands scrabbling at his jacket, as if trying to convince herself that he was in one piece.

"Lois…" he croaked, "Get… everyone out of here."

Through a sea of pain, Clark tried to heave himself back to his feet, but Lois snatched at him again.

"No!" she shrieked, panic and terror written all over her face, "You can't go back in there! That thing…!"

"Chloe's in there! I have to! Lois, go!"

Clark wrenched himself out of her hands and in a second he was back inside. Dust still swirled, like vapid smoke, but he could make out the creature. It held Chloe, cradled in it's arms.

"No!"

Clark shot towards it, plucking Chloe neatly out of it's grasp and depositing her on a bale of hay. Clark sensed the punch coming before he felt it. Instinctively, he ducked his head, and the blow struck him in the shoulder. It was enough to send him crashing off the wall and into an empty stall.

Not allowing himself time to feel anything, Clark grabbed a pitchfork from a hook on the wall, and hurdled the stall. He leapt through the air, holding the pitchfork like a spear. He thrust outward, the three prongs punching straight into the creature's chest. It roared again – this time in pain, and agony.

It's arm swept up, and then down, shattering the handle. Clark was thrown off balance and suddenly, it's massive hand, the size of a bin lid, was around his throat. Fingers of granite squeezed with all the inevitability of a glacier. Clark couldn't breathe, couldn't think…

He felt himself lifted up, hoisted into the air like a rag doll. The beast leapt, and piledrived him into the floor with such force, it cracked the foundations of the house fifty feet away. Clark, through the haze, could just make out Chloe and Lois as they dragged an unconscious Jimmy through the door, before the barn collapsed. Clark eyes closed. His whole body was on fire. He didn't even feel it when the beast released him. He didn't even hear when it threw off the wreckage of the roof, and roared off, into the night. The next thing he heard, was his name.

"Clark… Clark?! Oh, God, oh, God, don't be dead! Don't be dead! Clark!"

The panic in her voice was enough. Clark opened his mouth, sucking in as much air as he could, even through it left a fire trail down his gullet. He managed to open his eyes. Lois was bent over him. Soot and dust were plastered to her cheeks by her tears. They fell in rivers, and she was trembling.

"Where… is… it…?"

Her voice shaky, Lois pointed toward the north, and said: "It ran off. Over the fields towards the woods."

"Is everyone…?"

"They're fine. Alive, anyway. In the front yard. Clark…"

"I have to… go… after it…"

A scream was torn from his body as he raised himself to a sitting position. His ribs were cracked. Blood frothed from his month. It felt like a thousand migraines condensed and pulsing inside his mind.

"Clark, no! You can't! It'll kill you!"

"Have to…"

Her fingers were twisted into the tattered remnants of his jacket, pulling her to him as great, wracking cries assaulted her.

"No! No, please… I love you… I love you! I love you! There! I said it! I love you!"

She was babbling and she didn't care. Clark, though, forced himself not to look at her. He couldn't. If he did, he was lost… and who knew how many would die?

"Lois, please… I'm… the only one…"

Just standing felt like he was raising a mountain, but Clark managed to regain his feet. Lois stayed where she was, on her knees, her face buried in her hands, her heart pouring out of her with the force of her grief. Clark couldn't believe he could feel more pain, but he did… The sight of her… so lost… so broken…

"Lois…" he whispered, then louder, "Lois!"

She looked up at him.

"Find Oliver," he said, "Tell him to get everybody, and follow me. This isn't over."

Lois just nodded dumbly. Clark clenched his fists so tight he drew blood. He forced himself to turn away from her. And then she was there, grabbing at him again, turning him to face her.

"I know you have to go…" she could barely speak, "But promise… promise me you'll come back to me."

Clark pictured again the living monolith rearing above him, felt again the crushing blows that left him senseless, and he knew he could make no such promise. Lois seemed to read his mind.

"Even if you don't mean it," she whispered. tortured, "Lie to me, Clark… Lie to me… Tell me you'll come back to me…"

Clark swallowed grit and blood. He shut his eyes for precious seconds. Seconds it took to curse the world and fate. Seconds it took to thank that fate that led her into his life.

"I promise."

She was kissing him. There was no passion in it. Only tenderness, and regret…

"I love you."

They said it at the same time, and then, shattered, Lois watched him turn, and disappear into the unforgiving night.


	4. Epilogue

~*~

…**epilogue…**

~*~

The story of the battle that followed, will be told as long as legends are remembered. Spoken about in hushed tones at children's bedsides as parents calmed the night-time fears of their little ones'…

"The monster is gone," they would say, "It was defeated…"

But always, always, with a lacing of icy regret – at the price that was paid.

The clash tore up half a continent. Clark Kent, the Last Son of Krypton, waged war on a beast he didn't know. That he couldn't understand. That he would not bow to. Mountains were laid to waste in their wake. Whole cities deserted and left to their rapid decay. Across arid plains, all the way to the ocean, where… on a rocky beach forgotten by man and burnt white by the unforgiving son, Clark Kent hurled one final punch.

Despair powered it. Birthed in the soul of a man on a dying planet, who laid his only child in a vessel that would carry him across the stars… Jor-El was in there.

Grief powered it. Born in the memory of a man who toiled at the land and loved it, for the sustenance it provided the family he treasured. Jonathan Kent was in there.

Hope powered it. Spawned in the bond of those who were outcasts, drawn together by a single purpose, to save a world that railed against the act of being saved. Oliver Queen, Victor Stone, Bart Allen, Arthur Curry, Dinah Lance, Chloe Sullivan… they were all in there too.

And love…

Most of all love powered that one final blow.

In that instant, Clark didn't see the glazed over countenance of his enemy.

He saw only Lois.

This was for her. All for her. So that maybe, just maybe she could live in a world free from this terror. A world where she could breathe the crisp air, feel the wind across her skin and know… that he had given everything to ensure that she carried on.

Yes, love.

The monster fell. The monster died.

Seconds later, Clark collapsed beside it. He couldn't tell who's blood coated him. His own, or the beast's.

That's where Oliver and the others found him. Clark's eyes were open. He was staring at the sun that had granted him such power. The green-clad hero dropped to his knees in the sand, hauling his friend up, willing him to draw on his own strength – to drain it if he must, if only Clark could just–

"Hold on!" he cried, "Hold on, Clark! We'll get you home! You're gonna be okay!"

"No…" Clark's voice was strong, and surprisingly clear, "No, Oliver, don't…"

"What are you talking about? You can come through this! You have to! We'll get you home!"

From somewhere in his soul, Clark found a smile for his friend. They both knew. This was it. Oliver's heart broke, and would never mend again.

"No," Clark said again, "Not home… No… She's there…" a single tear now, "She knows I lied. Tell her… Tell her…"

"Clark? CLARK!"

This tale would be told as long as legends are remembered. But no one would ever know the full story.

No one… except a woman with hazel eyes who was done with tears, sitting on the porch of a little yellow farmhouse in Smallville, Kansas.

A woman who gave her heart away, to the man who saved the world.


	5. Trailer

Hey guys… excuse this little footnote. It's not a new chapter, it's actually shameless self-promotion.

My first attempt at a trailer (for this fic) has now been uploaded to youtube.

You can watch it here: http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=C1uFsuRqGjk

(Just remove the spaces)

I worked hard on it, and I think it's worth a look, at least.

A whole bunch of new chapters for '_Justice League to the Rescue_' should be up on Monday – possibly the end, who knows?

And then, I'm starting on the (HA!) anticipated sequel to '_We've Got A Lot To Talk About_'.

That's the update for now…

As always, thanks for reading.

You guys Rock like an Aerosmith concert in the rain!


End file.
